1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk supporting apparatus and a computer having the same, and more specifically, to a hard disk supporting apparatus with an improved support structure and a computer having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hard disk is employed as a recording medium. Hard disks are usually installed in electronic apparatuses such as computers. The recent trend in hard disk technology is towards minimization of size, coupled with increased storage capacity. As such modern hard disks are becoming much smaller than their predecessors, server design is particularly effected by these recent changes. Specifically, server computers, which require a plurality of hard disks to be installed, are being redesigned to accommodate the changing size of hard disks. As such, various studies have been undertaken to determine the appropriate size for the server computer main bodies, and for a way to easily install the hard disks.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional server computer comprises: a computer main body 150, a casing 107 provided in the computer main body 150, having a plurality of opening parts 109, a support bracket 110 combined with a hard disk 105 and inserted into the opening part 109 to form a single body, a support part 120 protruded from each end of the support bracket 110 along its length direction, the support part having penetrating holes 121. At opposite sides of the opening part 109 in the casing 107 screw holes 108, screwed by screws 123, penetrating the penetrating holes 121 are provided.
A process of hard disk installation in conventional server computers follows.
Initially, the support bracket 110 is combined with the hard disk 105 and inserted into the opening 109 of the casing 107. Then, the support parts 120 contact opposite front sides of the opening 109 and the screw holes 108 are aligned with the penetrating holes 121 of the supporting parts 120. The support bracket 110 is then screwed to the casing 107 using the screws 123, thereby installing the hard disk 105 in the computer main body 150.
However, such installation methods in conventional server computers require screwing to install a hard disk in a computer main body, and thus it is an inconvenient and time consuming process.